Liquid crystal display devices including a liquid crystal panel have a small size and a light weight, as well as low power consumption, and thus are used in a wide variety of fields.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a semi-transmissive and semi-reflective liquid crystal display device utilizing circularly polarized light to control the amount of light passed therethrough, wherein a reflective circular polarizer layer is disposed between a semi-transmissive and semi-reflective film and a surface through which the light from a back-side illuminating device is emitted.